


Going Home

by jaycee922



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycee922/pseuds/jaycee922
Summary: This scene takes place after Diana's rescue from Gerbert's ruined castle in episode 6 and before Matthew and Diana return to the USA.It is meant to be a missing scene, if you have not watched the TV adaptation it may contain spoilers.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, i am only borrowing them for a while for my own enjoyment.

Matthew helped Diana to the bed following her ordeal at Gerbert’s castle. He could smell her burnt flesh and the blood, where her bruises and lacerations scored into her previously unmarked flesh. 

‘That fucking Witch is dead.’ 

He didn’t care what promises or protestations Diana made to the contrary, that Witch was absolutely dead and buried. It may not be now, today, nor in the near future, but at some time in some way he would make sure of it. Congregation member or no. Her days and her cards were marked. 

Earlier when he had spoken to Sarah and Emily to let them know that Diana was safe and they had wanted a full inventory of her injuries, he, Matthew, had made sure to tell them who was responsible for this. 

They had agreed with him that Satu had to die.

They had been more inventive than he about how to kill her too, that had most definitely surprised him.

All three of them had decided upon a competition of sorts, a gruesome merciless competition. Whomever got to kill Satu first, well they were the winner; there would most definitely be a prize which had yet to be determined, Matthew smiled a nasty smile as he thought about medieval torture and holidays for Diana's relatives at his ski lodge. 

He was indeed a nasty merciless bastard!

Diana made a small noise in the back of her throat, a painful noise and Matthew immediately turned towards her. He sat next to her on the bed, the mattress giving under their combined weight. 

‘Let me help you.’ Matthew whispered. 

‘Just hold on round my neck and I’ll get you out of your clothes. I am a Doctor so I’ve seen it all before and then some’. 

Matthew grinned at that thought, he was carrying this nonchalance off fairly well.

‘Well, you haven’t seen mine before’, Diana answered primly 'you may have touched it before, but you haven't seen it.'

She waved at him to turn his back whilst she shucked out of her clothes and put on a soft pair of pajama bottoms and an old t shirt. Obediently Matthew complied, but Diana could hear him take long breaths as she changed so knew that he was tasting the air to take in her scent. 

‘You’re like a snake!’ Diana exclaimed. 

Matthew laughed, the first sound he had made out loud at that, and nodded in the affirmative. 

‘Yes, I also have sharp teeth.’ 

With that he turned around just as she was pulling her t-shirt over herself and motioned for Diana to get under the covers. 

Diana looked up at him with liquid blue eyes and patted the bed next to her. 

‘I want to feel like a person for a while, not a captive or a patient.’

Matthew nodded and toed off his shoes stripping down to his boxers and got into the bed with her. 

He lay on his side looking at Diana and gently began to stroke her hair away from her face. 

‘Clean or dirty, battered and bruised, you are beautiful. I just want to touch you to make sure you are still here. Assure myself that nothing else is injured.’

Suddenly, Matthew’s brow screwed up. 

‘Gerbert, he didn’t touch you did he? ‘

‘What do you mean?’ Diana squinted her eyes at Matthew. 

‘Touch, you like that, you know what I mean.’ 

Matthew looked away. He couldn’t quite meet her eyes at the turn his thoughts had taken. 

If Gerbert had violated Diana in any way not only was that Witch dead, but Gerbert would get what was fucking coming to him too. 

Matthew had 1500 years of practice as an assassin, and whilst he usually killed quickly he could and would make an exception for Gerbert. In his case he would ensure that he would give his blood rage free reign, like he had once before. At this moment he wanted to flay the bastard alive and watch him scream, Yes that would please him, Matthew smiled a nasty smile again, christ he had to stop thinking like this. 

Diana touched his face to bring it back to her and Matthew back to the here and now. 

‘No’ She whispered. 

Then again emphatically ‘NO’. 

‘Gerbert did not hurt me like that, but I think that he wanted to, if Satu had let him. He wanted to question me after she had finished, but Satu wouldn’t allow him to.’

Matthew couldn’t help the growl that started at the back of his throat and became louder until he managed to gain control of himself. 

‘Well,’ he managed, ‘that is a good thing for you, the last thing that you want is to be alone with a degenerate like Gerbert.’ 

He smoothed her wayward hair behind her ear to calm them both. 

He had been compelled to ask. 

Matthew settled down under the sheets again and stroked Diana’s face, he wanted to tell her that he loved her and all the ways that he was proud of her and enormous bravery. He was the Wolf of the de Clairmonts, the hunter, sometimes the hunted, although that was a rarity. He knew that the fearsome reputation that the de Clairmont had cultivated, started by Phillippe and Ysabeau but perpetuated by his ferociousness. The swiftness with which enemies of the family had been dispatched and the vicious nature of their deaths on occasion had meant that the family was feared and respected in equal measure. 

What Gerbert and the other members of the council were not aware of was that he, Matthew, was the assassin. 

The de Clairmont Wolf. 

So Matthew alone with his thoughts, did the only thing he could think of to comfort Diana. He called her his lion. The lion and the wolf laying together comforting each other. Together they could face the world, he was sure of it. 

Diana looked up at him, keeping her hand at rest over his heart. 

‘I can hear you thinking.’ 

‘Hmmm’ Matthew agreed. 

‘Let me help you not to think.’ She whispered smirking into his face. 

Matthew looked down in surprise as Diana touched the waistband of his boxer briefs. His brows shot up. 

‘Just relax’ Diana was trying to be assertive and gain some control. He could see the concentration on her face, she may want this now, but they would both regret the gesture when it could not be bought to its natural conclusion, and Matthew was just not prepared to hurt her any more than she had been hurt today. Not that he didn't appreciate the direction her mind was racing in and he told her so, along with some whispered promises of what he would like to do once she had been able to rest and he to calm down. Her rising need and accompanying scent told him that she too would like to explore some of the options that he was describing to her. His 1500 years of existence so far give him some benefits and advantages over other creatures and other men in general. His grin widened. 

So instead he lifted her carefully from the comfort of the four-poster bed and sat in the window of his tower with Diana cuddled up in the quilt in his embrace. 

‘This is real bundling,’ his eyes crinkling along the laughter lines. 

Diana pointed to the moon, she felt that despite all that had happened today that the Goddess was with her. Helping her to get over the day’s events. 

She asked Matthew to kiss her and he lowered his mouth to her waiting lips and touched his mouth to hers. It was a promise and a benediction all at once. 

The threads of the magic that had once been wound tightly around Diana began to unfurl in a long diaphanous trail, like ribbons of spiderwebs pealing off her body. She watched them in amazement as they flew out from her into the night sky and she began to sense that the ties that bound her were at long last letting go.

Matthew watched her in delight as she smiled and glowed in his arms, feeling the bonds between them grow and strengthen. 

He hoped that the lingering effects of this day would only be the loosening of the ties upon Diana’s magic, but he suspected that it wouldn’t be the only consequence. 

Matthew and Diana sat together watching the night sky until the early hours contemplating their next move; back to Diana’s home to keep her safe from all creatures that would harm her.


End file.
